


Провинциальное убийство

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Detective Story, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Ему часто поручали расследования в таких провинциальных городках - интриги местной знати, кражи, подделки торговых контрактов, беглые рабы. Но это было особенным. Убийство.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Провинциальное убийство

1\.   
Рулатар ехал на север.

Его отряд пересекал каменистые холмы, небольшие рощицы и бурые заросли колючника, ожившие после ночного сверхшторма. В воздухе висела противная морось. Приближался Плач.

Он не стал командовать привал, отмахнувшись от недовольства своих помощников. Не хотелось вымокнуть в дороге, или того хуже, застрять в Вестфорде в эти унылые дождливые дни.

Ему часто поручали расследования в таких провинциальных городках - интриги местной знати, кражи, подделки торговых контрактов, беглые рабы. Но это было особенным. Убийство. Светлорд Таналар найден мертвым у ворот своего поместья, а его младший брат и вдова требуют королевского правосудия. 

Кто вообще мог убить человека, владевшего Клинком Осколков?  
Разве что кто-то из близких.  
Кто-то, кому он доверял.

2.  
Вестфорд источал благополучие. 

Под прикрытием высоких холмов на восточном берегу реки выросли добротные дома торговцев и ремесленников, таверны с резными вывесками, глиняные мазанки фермеров и рыбаков. Оранжевые отсветы масляных фонарей покачивались в лужах, разлетаясь брызгами из-под лошадиных копыт.

Поместье с двухэтажным особняком из золотисто-охристого камня находилось на юге, сразу за городской площадью. Ухоженный сад спускался к самой кромке воды. Каменный забор оплетали декоративные лозы, и спрены жизни, мерцающие зеленые пылинки, кружились над ними в пасмурных вечерних сумерках.

\- Похоже, что наше расследование затянется, капитан, - протянула Ринори. Она чинно сложила руки перед собой, правую поверх левой в черной перчатке, но сунула под мышку блокнот для записей и пару угольных карандашей. 

Казалось, она ни к чему в жизни не относится серьезно. Поначалу Рулатара изрядно бесил её тон, озорные янтарные глаза, яркий макияж, вьющиеся волосы и вульгарная манера носить перчатку даже в столице, в обществе высокопоставленных светлоглазых. 

Однако в сборе сведений и решении разных неудобных вопросов Ринори была по-своему незаменима, и Рулатар оставил её при себе. Морко и Тэнг, двое других его помощников, тащились сзади, сетуя на погоду. Рулатар вздохнул.

\- Это как вы будете работать.

Усилием воли он прогнал мысли о горячей еде и мягкой постели и велел стражникам у ворот проводить их к лорду-мэру.

3\.   
Гостиную освещала маленькая жаровня. В полумраке проступали очертания добротной мебели, узорных азирских ковров, охотничьих трофеев и керамики. Пахло лекарственными травами. Закипал чайник.

Светлорд Аламар, новый лорд-мэр Вестфорда, оказался коренастым мужчиной лет сорока, со шрамом на левой щеке и седеющими висками. Он сидел в плетеном кресле, наблюдая за танцем спренов огня.

\- Простите, что не встаю, чтобы приветствовать вас, капитан, - отозвался он глубоким низким голосом. - В такую сырость как накануне Плача старые раны дают о себе знать.

Он приказал управляющему собрать домочадцев и принести несколько стеклянных чаш с бриллиантовыми сферами. Рулатар кивнул. От тепла и уюта гостиной его начинало клонить в сон.

\- Маваси, вдова Таналара, и Таралин, их сын.

Рулатар повернулся к изящной женщине на диване. Она была моложе покойного мужа и явно знала себе цену. Рыжие пряди в темных волосах выдавали в ней веденскую кровь. Мальчишка, лет пяти-шести на вид, поглядывал на Рулатара с любопытством. 

\- Моя дочь, Элини.

Хорошенькая девушка в сером домашнем платье с узкими рукавами и белыми манжетами. По покрою оно больше подошло бы богатой темноглазой. Лорд-мэр, должно быть, держал дочь в строгости.

\- Мой управляющий, Дарас.

Рулатар улыбнулся. Вопреки расхожему сюжету из детективных романов, которые так любила Ринори, невысокие суетливые управляющие в очках редко оказывались способными на убийство.

\- Благодарю, что вы прибыли из столицы для расследования смерти моего брата.

Лорд-мэр замолчал, явно ожидая чего-то в ответ. В его присутствии Рулатар почему-то снова почувствовал себя неумелым новобранцем. 

\- Мои помощники - светледи Ринори, Морко и Тэнг, - откашлявшись, представил он. - Я полагаю, мы можем начать?

Лорд-мэр кивнул.

\- Я слышал, что светлорд Таналар владел Клинком Осколков.

\- Да. Мы нашли его рядом с телом. Мы передадим клинок Таралину, конечно, когда он сможет поднять его. У Таналара и Маваси долго не было детей, и мы надеялись… ох, простите, капитан. 

Светлорд Аламар не хочет забрать клинок брата себе? Любопытно.  
И почему его не забрал убийца?

\- Я могу взглянуть на него?

\- Элини. Будь добра, принеси его в гостиную.

Клинок Осколков завораживал - длинный, прямой, обоюдоострый, с дымчато-серым кварцем в навершии. Казалось, что узоры ветров и волн, струящиеся по кромке лезвия, замерли лишь на мгновение. Выдохнешь - и они дрогнут, изменятся, потекут, мерцая мягким туманным светом. В гостиной стало тихо.

\- Великолепный, не правда ли? - произнес наконец-то лорд-мэр. - Он носит имя Правосудие.

\- Благодарю вас, светлорд, - Рулатар легко поклонился.

Он еще никогда не видел Клинок Осколков так близко. Элини держала его плашмя на раскрытых ладонях, положив эфес на защищенную руку, и выглядела неловко. Рулатар беззвучно хмыкнул. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь подавала мужчине оружие. И, что бы там ни говорили арденты про мечи и писчие перья, такая не станет хорошей женой.

\- Тело осматривал городской хирург? - спросил он, когда Элини вышла из гостиной.

\- Я так и подумал, что вы захотите с ним побеседовать. Я пригласил его в поместье к завтрашнему утру. 

\- Еще я должен допросить слуг.

\- Конечно, капитан, конечно. Вы можете сделать это после ужина. Дарас покажет вам комнаты.

4\.   
\- Тело нашел торговец пряностями, Мгнар. Той ночью они со светлордом Таналаром собирались встретиться. 

Мгнар. Найди, что можно продать, и ты обнаружишь рядом тайленца.

\- Мгнар прождал его на набережной добрых два удара колокола, а потом отправился в поместье. Можете представить, какой там начался переполох. За мной послали уже утром. 

Городской хирург, сухонький старичок с проницательным взглядом, говорил негромко и спокойно. Что-то в нем располагало к доверию, и Рулатар решил не спорить с этим чувством. 

\- Светлорд Таналар был одет в дорожный костюм, и все его вещи, даже нож и кошель со сферами, остались при нем.

\- И Клинок Осколков тоже?

\- Клинок Осколков? - покачал головой хирург. - Нет, Клинка я не видел. Но я осматривал тело уже в поместье, и думаю, что домочадцы его унесли. Вам стоит спросить об этом Мгнара. 

\- Торговец пряностями может быть виновен?

\- Я так не думаю. Его охранники - старые солдаты, а не головорезы. Рану нанесли ножом или коротким кинжалом. Он вошел между ребер и пробил сердце. Тому, кто привык к противникам в доспехах, такой удар ни к чему, но уличные драки - совсем другое дело. К тому же, заказы светлорда Таналара приносили Мгнару хорошие деньги.

Рулатар кивнул.

\- Светлорд Аламар страдает от старой раны, верно?

\- К моему сожалению, да. В каком-то давнем сражении боевой молот раздробил ему берцовые кости. Теперь, когда возраст берет своё, он может ходить только с тростью. 

5\.   
На место преступления Рулатар отправился вместе с Морко и Реленом, командиром городской стражи. Впрочем, он не рассчитывал что-нибудь там обнаружить. Плач уничтожил все следы.

День и без этого выдался тоскливым. Холодные капли дождя разбивались о каменные плиты у ворот поместья, голубые свечки спренов вспыхивали и таяли над лужами. Дребезжащий пасмурный свет раздражал. Небо, затянутое низкими темно-серыми облаками, падало и падало на город. К полудню они вымокли до нитки.

Рулатар решил продолжить разговор в таверне. В «Пылающем крабе» было шумно, тепло и дымно. Масляные лампы создавали приятный полумрак. Над очагом красовался настенный трофей с исполинским морским крабом. Завсегдатаи кидали камешки. Выигрывал Олси, слуга из особняка Аламара - сияющие золотые шарики спренов славы кружились над его головой. 

Рулатар повесил дождевой плащ на просушку и отыскал свободный стол в маленькой боковой комнате, которую хозяин таверны держал для светлоглазых. Им подали хорошо прожаренную перченую рыбу и лепешки с острым соусом. Кружка оранжевого вина с ароматом имбиря и летних фруктов приятно согревала ладони.

Сержант Релен, как назло, болтать не любил. Он выпил за светлорда Таналара, похвалил светлорда Аламара, хорошо отозвался о вдове одного и дочери другого и... всё. Возможно, кошель со сферами развязал бы ему язык лучше, чем алкоголь, но подкупить кого-нибудь Рулатар успеет всегда. 

Морко разочарованно покачал головой. Темноглазым было бы куда проще общаться между собой, без Рулатара. Он вздохнул и позволил Морко и Релену присоединиться к Олси.

6\.   
За окнами лил дождь. 

Сферы в стеклянной чаше, бриллиантовые и сапфировые, заливали комнату холодным светом. Рулатар вертел в пальцах охотничий нож. Он размышлял, собирая факты как кусочки мозаики. 

Вестфорд был зажиточным провинциальным городком на северо-западной границе Алеткара. Высокие холмы защищали его от ярости сверхштормов, а ниже по течению реки добывали редких моллюсков. Торговцы из Валата и Хердаза останавливались здесь по дороге в столицу, а местные гончарные и ткацкие мастерские неплохо знали и в соседних княжествах.

Светлорд Аламар всегда оставался в тени брата. Говорят, что они с Таналаром восхищались друг другом, но Рулатар многое знал о показной братской любви. Аламар командовал отрядами в военных кампаниях и вел дела с местными ремесленниками. Его жена умерла десять лет назад, сыновей у них не было. С невесткой он обращается вежливо, но холодно. 

Завидовал ли Аламар брату? Хотел ли стать лордом-мэром? Удачно выдать замуж дочь, самому воспитать племянника, наконец-то получить уважение и славу, которые раньше всегда доставались Таналару? Что же, определенный смысл в этом есть.

Светледи Маваси не выглядела печальной, и Рулатар не знал, было это свидетельством её хорошего воспитания или её неудачного брака. Она была молода, тщеславна, и, несмотря на веденскую кровь, красива. После рождения сына Таналар заваливал её подарками, но она наверняка хотела большего, чем особняк в Вестфорде. 

Могла ли она вогнать мужу кинжал между ребрами, чтобы сбежать в столицу с каким-нибудь любовником? Но, как бы там ни было, светлорд Аламар сумел разрушить её планы. 

Мгнар наверняка окажется изворотливым как небесный угорь. Слуги и стражники в поместье рассказывали складную историю. Настолько складную и совпадающую в мелочах, что почти не возникало сомнений в том, что она хорошо кем-то продумана. 

Морко и Тэнг отправились пропустить пару кружек со своим новым приятелем, Олси. Ринори обещала поболтать с другими слугами. А сам Рулатар пригласит на прогулку Элини. 

Кто-то должен был проговориться.

7\.   
Элини играла на флейте. Они сидели в садовой беседке среди тенистых деревьев, декоративных лоз и ярких кустарников. Струи дождя звучали в такт завораживающей мелодии, возвышенной и печальной, и утро казалось до странности светлым.

\- О чём она?

\- Мелодия? О потерянной любви. Её сочинила одна девушка в память о женихе, погибшем на службе.

\- Прелестно.

Элини смущенно улыбнулась. Она болтала обо всяких пустяках, и Рулатар делал вид, что слушает. Наивная простушка. Едва ли она понимала, что все эти ухаживания просто способ подобраться поближе к её отцу. 

Служанки принесли чай и немного розового вина, острые хлебцы для Рулатара и какие-то засахаренные фрукты для Элини.

\- Мы можем увидеться и завтра.

\- Нет, - мягко возразила Элини. - Эти дни Плача посвящают затворничеству и размышлениям. Я должна помолиться о судьбе любимого дяди, чтобы Герольды направили его в посмертии и дали совет мне. Через неделю я приду в домашнюю часовню, чтобы возжечь глиф. Вы можете присоединиться ко мне.

Она еще и набожна. Ладно.   
Рулатар вежливо улыбнулся и пообещал быть.

8.  
\- Как ваши ухаживания, капитан? - игриво спросила Ринори. Она присела за стол, подперев щеку правой рукой, и всем своим видом изобразила нетерпение.

\- Перестань издеваться. 

\- О, ладно, - Ринори приподняла бровь. - Неужели эта домашняя девочка вас отшила?

Рулатар вздохнул.

\- Нет. Мы увидимся снова через неделю. Что-то там про затворничество и Герольдов. Как дела у тебя?

\- Ну... Я купила целую корзину сладостей и сунула свой любопытный нос на кухни. Я узнала много полезных мелочей. Правда, мне пришлось посетовать на то, как мне тяжело с вами работать. 

Рулатар вздохнул снова, на этот раз куда более выразительно.

\- Светледи Маваси, конечно же, ведет дневник. Её горничная Тэя была так мила, что я научила её работать с копировальной бумагой. Она принесла мне записи за последние три недели. Хотите послушать?

\- У меня что, есть выбор?

Ринори закатила глаза. Она зажгла масляную лампу и начала читать в своей обычной торопливой манере. Светледи Маваси упоминала Таналара редко и отзывалась о нём буднично. Куда подробнее она писала о кузинах в Веденаре, об успехах сына в картографии и тренировочных сражениях, и, конечно же, о любовнике.

\- Они собираются встретиться завтра, «на своем обычном месте». Тэя говорит, что это дальняя беседка, та, где старая долинная ива и красные обороцветы. Что думаете, капитан?

\- Что же. Мы отработаем и эту версию.

9.  
Рулатар мок у беседки. Желтые и красные листья обороцветов колыхались под дождем. В ветвях долинной ивы мерцали спрены жизни. Трещали певунчики. Ни Маваси, ни её любовника не было.

Он уже собирался уходить, когда листья обороцветов беспокойно зашевелились. И, хотя они не попрятались, как листья дикорастущих кустарников, Рулатар замер. Кто-то приближался к беседке.

Закутавшись в дождевой плащ, по саду медленно крался Дарас. Неужели он не думал, что именно так он и выглядит подозрительно? На управляющего, спешащего по своим делам, никто не обратил бы внимания. Дарас аккуратно поставил масляный фонарь на землю. Покопавшись в поясной сумке, он вложил в дупло в стволе долинной ивы записку и растворился в вечерних сумерках. 

Рулатар медленно подошел к дереву.  
В записке был глиф. «Яд».

10\.   
От разнообразия цветов и запахов в лавочке Мгнара захватывало дух. Специи в маленьких плошках были повсюду - черные, бордовые, красные, оранжевые, охристые, светло-зеленые, белые. К каждой плошке прилагалась узкая деревянная лопаточка. На полках за прилавком стояли глиняные кувшины и темные стеклянные бутыли с пряными отварами, маслами и даже драгоценным яблочным уксусом из Шиновара. На крюках и веревках сушились пучки листьев и летних трав. 

Мгнар, старый торговец со светло-зелеными глазами и аккуратной бородой, был одет в шелковую рубашку с яркой вышивкой и простые темные брюки. Длинные белые брови он по тайленскому обычаю заправлял за уши. 

\- В ту ночь Олси прибежал ко мне с письмом из особняка. Говорит, светлорд Таналар назначил мне срочную встречу. Ну я… кхм, то есть Лилн, старушка моя, письмо глазами пробежала, и так оно и есть. Два удара колокола после восхода Номон, в обычном нашем месте, то есть у складов в южном конце набережной. Там до поместья светлорда Таналара недалеко. 

Рулатар кивнул.

\- Ну я еще два удара колокола его там прождал. Вот тебе, думаю, и срочная встреча! Я пошел по набережной к поместью, узнать, не случилось ли чего. Подхожу к воротам, а светлорд Таналар мертвый перед ними лежит. В дорожном костюме, со страшной раной в груди. Я бегом к стражникам и началось…

\- Клинок Осколков был там?

Пожилой тайленец замялся.

\- Простите меня, господин мой, но я на старости лет стал слеповат. Да и в свете Мишим разве что разглядишь. И я так испугался, что сразу к стражникам, ни на что больше внимания не обращая… Ну а вдруг убийца еще там, а я один, темной ночью, без охранников...

О Отец Штормов! Рулатар выдохнул, осмотрел лавочку снова, на этот раз куда более тщательно, и внезапно обнаружил среди пучков с травами черную погибель. «Яд».

\- Вы ведь и ядами приторговываете? - спросил он с ухмылкой. 

\- Ох. Господин мой, наверное, вы понимаете, что бывают предложения, от которых отказываться нельзя. Светлорд Таналар и светледи Маваси давали за них хорошую цену. Они поставляли яды нужным людям, в княжестве и в столице. Но кроме них я никому, вот никому, клянусь Стремлениями… 

11.  
По наводке Морко и Тэнга Рулатар посетил еще двух торговцев. 

В гончарной мастерской он потратил кучу времени и горстку гранатовых сфер - по-другому избавиться от болтливого хердазийца не вышло. Ладно, он подарит тушечницу Ринори. И обязательно припомнит помощникам эту подставу. 

В полумраке соседней лавочки, среди шелестящих отрезов шелка, древесного хлопка и плотной мундирной ткани, сидела темноглазая алети в ярко-желтом платье. Её звали Сарина. 

\- Хотите вина, капитан Рулатар? - проговорила она низким глубоким голосом. - Ароматное красное вино, обжигающее и густое, как тайны.

Рулатар вежливо отказался. Сарина неспешно наполнила свой бокал и отпила.

\- О, светлорд Таналар, наш покойный лорд-мэр вовсе не так прост и не так благороден, как вы все думаете, - продолжила она прежде, чем Рулатар сумел сформулировать свой вопрос. - Он знал о любовнике своей жены и ничего не собирался с ним делать. Он работал с информаторами светледи Садеас и хотел встретиться с одним из них в ту ночь, когда его убили.

\- Почему вы так думаете?

\- Почему? Я была его любовницей.

История семьи Таналара становилась всё более запутанной. Но, похоже, что их с Маваси брак, заключенный по политическому расчету, вполне устраивал обоих. 

\- Вот как. Расскажете что-нибудь еще?

\- Если вы зададите правильные вопросы.

Рулатар фыркнул. Напускная таинственность Сарины его смешила. Он хорошо понимал, что нашел в ней светлорд Таналар - полные губы, откровенные платья и эти разговоры, наполненные намеками и насмешками. То, что в столице уже приелось, в Вестфорде кажется глотком свежей воды.

\- Маленький совет, капитан. Информатор светледи Садеас - страшный человек. Зловещий. Он будет в городе, но я не советую вам искать его.

\- Благодарю за заботу, Сарина.

Рулатар вышел из лавочки. Пора вернуться в поместье, поужинать и как следует обдумать все полученные за сегодня сведения. На пути через сад он невольно свернул к старой долинной иве. 

Листья шелестели под дождем как отрезы тканей.   
В дупле была записка с глифом. «Утрата».

12.  
Рулатар кидал камешки в воду. 

Закутавшись в дождевой плащ, он сидел на берегу реки среди камнепочек и декоративных мхов. Деревья и кустарники в саду перешептывались, а окна особняка уютно светились в ночной темноте. Рулатар хотел подумать в одиночестве, там, где его точно не будут искать.

Им так и не удалось ничего выяснить про Клинок Осколков. Торговец пряностями и городской хирург путались в показаниях. Почему его не забрал убийца? Нашли ли его рядом с телом Таналара на самом деле? Может быть, Таналар тайно передал его кому-то другому и встретил убийцу безоружным? Это объяснило бы многое, хотя и не всё. Городской хирург заметил, что удар был хорошо поставлен. Короткий кинжал или нож, уличная драка. Почему стражники в поместье ничего не слышали?

Записки с глифами тоже напрягали Рулатара. Зачем Дарас оставляет их у дальней беседки, где светледи Маваси обычно встречается с любовником? Кто-то играет с ними в загадки? Или дает подсказки? Рулатар чувствовал, что глифы как-то связаны с расследованием.

«Яд» и «Утрата». Яды светлорд Таналар поставлял в столицу. «Нужным людям», как осторожно заметил Мгнар. Но что именно обозначает утрата? Смерть Таналара? Потерянный заказ? Раскрытую тайну? Яды и сведения. Опасное сочетание. И как найти информатора, которым его пугала Сарина? Пока что у Рулатара было больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Последний плоский камешек подпрыгнул три раза и утонул.  
По воде побежали круги.

13.  
Море сливалось с ночным небом. Рулатар парил над волнами. Его обступали черные тени. У них были сияющие глаза и сияющие клинки, и звездная пыль кружилась в холодном воздухе, отмечая каждое их движение. Рулатар закричал. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара.

Черные тени говорили с ним знакомыми голосами.

\- Я разочарован, - вздохнул старший брат.

\- Ты не оправдал моих ожиданий, - громыхал наставник.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - выкрикнул приятель.

\- Ты занимаешь чужое место.

\- Ты не справился.

\- Правосудие!

\- Правосудие!

\- Правосудие ждет!

\- Божественная кара свершится!

Блеснул сияющий клинок. Рулатар упал в волны.

Он проснулся в холодном поту. В комнате было тепло и тихо. За окнами шумел дождь, горела масляная лампа, и управляющий оставил ему завтрак. Рулатар откинул одеяло и подошел к столу. 

Под плошку с пряным рисом аккуратно подоткнули записку.   
Он развернул её дрожащими руками.   
Глиф. «Ловушка».

14.  
Рулатар мок у беседки. Желтые и красные листья обороцветов колыхались под дождем, долинная ива шелестела, светледи Маваси и сержант Релен целовались, не замечая ничего вокруг. Штормы, каким же идиотом он был! Он просто не дождался их в прошлый раз.

Его расследование разваливалось. Прошла уже неделя, а они так и не приблизились к разгадке. Олси и Тэя, слуги из поместья, охотно болтали с его помощниками, но больше не приносили полезных сведений.

Элини молилась в своей комнате. Светлорд Аламар горевал по брату и не делал ничего подозрительного. Светлорд Таналар знал о любовнике жены, а светледи Маваси вряд ли куда-то сбежала бы с темноглазым сержантом. 

Их тайный роман объяснял неразговорчивость Релена, и Рулатар окончательно убедился, что и проклятые записки с глифами не имеют к ним отношения. Но его надежда поскорее покинуть Вестфорд растаяла.

15.  
В домашней часовне горел огонь. 

Большую медную жаровню украшали десять чеканных глифов, а в полукруглых нишах между колоннами стояли статуи Герольдов. Из-за игры света и тени они казались живыми. Они кивали, улыбались, грустили, глядели ласково или строго. Рулатар повернулся к статуе Налана, покровителя законников и судей. 

\- Божественная кара свершится, - прошептал Герольд. - Правосудие ждет.

Рулатар никогда не был набожным, но внезапно почувствовал себя неуютно.  
Слова из кошмарного сна. О Отец Штормов! Ему… дали знак?

\- Светлорд Рулатар, - окликнула его Элини. - Что-то не так?

\- Я… залюбовался часовней. И вами.

Элини слегка покраснела. Она сидела за низким столом из темного дерева и сжимала в руках молитву, тонкую белую бумагу с начертанным глифом. Почерк показался Рулатару знакомым. Так записки писала Элини? Зачем?

\- Я могу взглянуть?

\- Нет, - мягко возразила она. - Нет, это секрет. Это для меня, Всемогущего и дяди, который отправился отвоевывать Чертоги Спокойствия, но с улыбкой наблюдает за нами.

Ну точно. 

Рулатар прикрыл глаза.

\- Я могу доверять вам? - спросила Элини, когда её молитва догорела. Она коснулась его плеча краешком рукава защищенной руки. Доверительный жест. Почти интимный.

\- Конечно.

\- Моя семья в огромной опасности, - прошептала она. - Мой дядя торговал ядами и некоторыми сведениями. Он погиб, не завершив свои дела. Мой отец не справится с ними. Он боится. Он заверил всех, что сохранит Клинок Осколков для Таралина, но он может поступить иначе. Передать его моему мужу, если он разберется с делами дяди и защитит нашу семью.

Клинок Осколков!

\- Вам всё равно придется завоевать его, - рассмеялась Элини.

Рулатар рассердился на себя. Неужели его эмоции отразились на его лице? Он поглядел на Элини. Серебристые спрены смеха кружились над её головой, а простое белое платье красиво подчеркивало темные волосы и смуглую кожу. Завоевать? Возможно, это будет проще, чем она думает.

\- Я рискну.

\- И Маваси, конечно, будет возражать, но...

\- У неё тайный роман с сержантом Реленом.

\- У Маваси есть любовник? Она спуталась с темноглазым? Это могло бы помочь.

О, ты бы удивилась, если бы знала вкусы дяди.

\- Отец не любит её, - продолжила Элини. - Он был бы только рад забрать Таралина себе. Он страшно разгневается, когда услышит об этом.

Светлорд Таналар знал о любовнике своей жены и ничего не собирался с ним делать. А светлорд Аламар? Кому он должен поверить, Элини или Сарине?

\- Записки с глифами, - резко спросил Рулатар. - Две я нашел в дупле старой долинной ивы. Одну - у себя в комнате. Зачем вы приказали управляющему принести их туда?

\- Не сердитесь, светлорд. Я не могла дать вам других подсказок.

Рулатар выдохнул. Приятное объяснение.

\- И я снова могу вам помочь. В Светлый День в Вестфорде устраивают ярмарку. Яркие шатры, бумажные фонарики, музыка, игры, торговцы из Хердаза и Джа-Кеведа... в общем, это весело и красиво. Вы должны пойти на ярмарку со мной. Там будет информатор, с которым собирался встретиться дядя в ту ночь, когда его убили. Вы ведь его ищете?

\- Откуда вы всё это знаете?

\- Ринори проболталась мне.

16\.   
В Светлый День на городской площади разбили ярмарочные шатры. Крытые лотки и палатки протянулись по двум широким улицам Вестфорда. Дождь затих. Разноцветные флажки и гирлянды весело трепетали на ветру, а огни бумажных фонариков качались в лужах.

Повсюду сновали паршмены с тюками и плетеными корзинами, фермеры, еще не вернувшиеся на поля, горожане и, конечно же, торговцы. Рулатар заметил среди них Мгнара, болтливого хердазийца и юных помощниц Сарины.

Он встретил Элини у ворот поместья. Под теплым плащом на ней была хава, плотно облегающая бедра и упругую грудь, из струящейся темно-зеленой ткани с серыми нижними юбками. Элини подкрасила глаза и заплела волосы на придворный манер - в сложном пучке сияли серебряные бусины и маленькие изумруды.

Рулатар застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Элини рассмеялась, всё еще слегка смущенно, но теперь легкий румянец очень красил её. Рулатар подал ей руку, хотя уместнее было бы предложить ей паланкин.

Они шли мимо лотков с керамическими горшочками и кувшинчиками, кистями и тушечницами, неплохими охотничьими луками, тканями и специями. Элини заговаривала с торговцами и прохожими, и все почтительно кланялись ей. Она больше не казалась Рулатару глупой. Он легко мог представить её в столице. Даже при дворе. Даже… своей женой. Клинок Осколков! Пожалуй, это стоит того.

Они остановились у двери «Черного ножа», невзрачной забегаловки в одном из переулков Вестфорда.

\- Мы пришли, - шепнула Элини. - Я подожду снаружи.

Рулатар приобнял её за талию и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. У неё были красивые глаза, светло-серые и мерцающие, как утренний туман.

\- Капитан! - воскликнула Ринори. - Это же неприлично! Элини, дорогая, а ты о чём думаешь?

\- Ринори.

\- Мы уже близки как сестры. А раз вы собираетесь на ней жениться, то я должна хорошенько следить за моей глупой младшей сестрой.

\- Ринори.

\- Ничего не желаю слушать!

Ринори взяла Элини за локоть и потащила куда-то в сторону палаток со сладостями. Рулатар раздосадованно покачал головой и направился к двери.

17.  
Ступени скрипели. Рулатар медленно спустился вниз, прикрывая ладонью огонек свечи. Подвал тонул в полумраке. За маленьким столиком у жаровни сидела темноглазая алети в простых черных одеждах. Её волосы были заплетены в косу. 

\- Хотите вина, капитан Рулатар? - проговорила Сарина. - В «Черном ноже» оно обычно посредственное, но для меня хозяин расстарался.

\- Урожай минувшего лета? 

\- О, вы задали правильный вопрос, - она улыбнулась. - И пренебрегли моим маленьким советом. Как предсказуемо.

Рулатар улыбнулся в ответ. Кодовую фразу он узнал от Элини.

\- Что же, поговорим о деле. 

Сарина наполнила оба бокала и пригубила свой. Её низкий глубокий голос звучал жестко, а напускная таинственность испарилась. Яды и сведения. Что, если Таналара убрала Сарина? Рулатар напрягся.

\- Светледи Садеас, - продолжила она, - хорошо платит тем, кто оказывается ей полезен.

\- Почему вы думаете, что окажетесь полезны мне?

\- Потому что вы сюда пришли? Я не беру сферы у таких людей, как вы, капитан. Моя цена - темные истории из прошлого. Личные тайны. Правда. Светлорду Аламару всего сорок, и он превосходный боец. Страдает ли он от старых ран? Так ли он прост? Так ли просты вы, капитан Рулатар?

Рулатар отхлебнул вина.  
В его памяти снова всплыл кошмарный сон.

\- Темное прошлое? Хорошо. Я расскажу вам одну незначительную историю.

18.  
«Черный нож» был набит битком даже через три дня после ярмарки. Рулатар потянул дверь. На него дохнуло дешевой выпивкой, острыми специями и жаром. Морко и Тэнг устроились за выщербленным столом с кружками грязевого пива и какими-то рыбными закусками. Ринори сидела вместе с ними.

\- Мы совсем не волновались, капитан! - воскликнула она. - Ну разве что за то, что вы натворите глупостей, и мне придется утешать бедняжку Элини.

\- Неправда, - Тэнг стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. - Я волновался, что светлорд Рулатар заблудится в Вестфорде. Или утонет в какой-нибудь луже, пока все мы наслаждаемся теплом, уютом и вкусной едой.

Рулатар хмыкнул. Он всё еще слегка злился на Морко и Тэнга за историю с болтливым хердазийцем из гончарной мастерской, поэтому вынудил их прождать его здесь до вечера. Он ослабил узел шейного платка, расстегнул мундир и уселся за стол.

Они застряли в Вестфорде надолго, но после разговора с Сариной у Рулатара наконец-то появилась стройная версия. Накануне убийства братья поссорились из-за Маваси и Таралина, и их крики слышал весь особняк. Светлорд Таналар собирался встретиться с Сариной и Мгнаром. Светлорд Аламар заявил, что немного пройдется по городу. Он превосходный боец, он обучен ножевому бою, и он не так уж сильно страдает от старых ран.

\- Лорд-мэр, - спросил Морко. - Мы арестуем его, когда вернемся в особняк?

\- Нет, - Рулатар поджал губы. - Я капитан. Моего слова и тайных сведений от информатора недостаточно, чтобы арестовать светлоглазого такого дана на месте. Вы должны понимать это. Мы можем изложить командованию свои соображения, письмом или уже в столице, но тогда повышения и наград не ждите.

\- А если мы как-нибудь выведем лорда-мэра на чистую воду?

\- И как же?

\- Я, - задумчиво протянула Ринори, - уже предприняла… кое-что. Не своими руками, конечно.

Снаружи послышались крики. Рулатар вылетел на улицу.   
Особняк горел.

19.  
Пахло гарью и дымом. Из-за дождя огонь не перекинулся на другие дома, но повредил деревянные перекрытия, мебель и домашнюю утварь. Кое-где обрушилась крыша. Слуги и стражники таскали песок. Управляющий Дарас с перевязанным плечом громко благодарил Всемогущего за Плач. Черные спрены тревоги роились над ним.

Лорд-мэр стоял на городской площади в окружении домочадцев. Он прижимал к себе рыдающую Тэю.

\- Светлорд, простите меня, светлорд, - бормотала она, дрожа. - Я случайно разбила масляную лампу, и всё в гостиной загорелось, и...

\- Тихо, девочка. Мебель мы заменим. Тихо.

Рулатар ухмыльнулся. Ринори иногда принимала жестокие, но восхитительные решения. Она неплохо заплатила служанке за эту случайность. Половина Вестфорда видела, как их лорд-мэр выкинул трость и бросился в особняк. Он вытащил из огня всех своих людей, но разрушил свою репутацию.

\- Где Элини? - Рулатар поймал за руку Олси, тащившего очередную кадку с песком.

\- Её не было в особняке, светлорд. Не беспокойтесь, сержант Релен ищет её.

Она узнает об аресте отца не сразу. Что же, так даже лучше.

\- Капитан, - лорд-мэр выпустил Тэю и повернулся к нему. - Я слышал, что вы наконец-то достигли успеха в вашем расследовании.

\- Светлорд Аламар, - громко объявил Рулатар, - я обвиняю вас в убийстве светлорда Таналара. Я беру вас под стражу до нашего прибытия в столицу, где вы предстанете перед королевским правосудием.

Люди на площади замолчали.  
Над ними закружились бледно-желтые треугольнички спренов шока.

\- Да. В смерти Таналара виноват я.

\- С меня хватит! - взвизгнула Маваси. - Мы с Таралином уезжаем из Вестфорда.

\- Мальчик останется здесь, - спокойно, но холодно ответил лорд-мэр.

\- С убийцей его отца?

\- Он останется здесь. Он наследник и сын Таналара, не только твой.

\- Хорошо! Забирай его! Провалитесь вы оба в Преисподнюю!

Маваси оттолкнула сына и убежала прочь, разбрызгивая лужи.   
Сержант Релен и Тэя кинулись следом за ней. 

\- Светлорд! - запыхавшийся стражник упал перед Аламаром на колени, его лицо было красным. - Мы перетряхнули весь особняк, я в этом клянусь! Клинок Осколков! Он пропал. 

20.  
Маваси кидала вещи в сундук. Она уезжала к родичам в Веденар, прихватив Релена и Тэю, и подозрительный Морко вызвался проводить их. Ринори и Тэнг следили за стражниками лорд-мэра. 

Рулатар наблюдал за сборами, прислонившись к стене. Ему тоже хотелось поскорее покинуть Вестфорд. Из-за пропавшего Клинка Осколков находиться в городе было опасно.

Элини вбежала в гостиную со слезами на глазах. Её темные волосы были растрепаны. 

\- Светлорд Рулатар! - она стиснула его ладонь обеими руками. - Мой отец этого не делал! Поверьте мне, он этого не делал! Он любил брата.

Рулатар отстранился.

\- Он сознался. Мне жаль, Элини. Правосудие свершится.

Она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

\- Вы правы, - ответила она спокойно. - Пусть правосудие свершится. Мне удалось узнать кое-что важное о пропавшем Клинке Осколков. Мы можем отправиться на склады в южном конце набережной?

Те самые склады, у которых должны были встретиться Таналар и Мгнар? Любопытно.

\- Пойдем.

21\.   
На складе было прохладно и темно. Рулатар сомневался, что они найдут что-нибудь среди бесконечных мешков, кувшинов и бочек. Элини зажгла масляную лампу. 

\- Вы помните светлорда Малара? - неожиданно спросила она.

\- Этого нытика? Да. Поверить не могу, что ранг капитана хотели дать ему, а не мне. 

\- Он уступил бы вам.

\- Великий князь не согласился бы, - усмехнулся Рулатар. - Глупое благородство ему не по вкусу.

\- А яд и подлость ему по вкусу пришлись?

\- Откуда вы всё это знаете?

\- Ринори проболталась мне.

Ну конечно.

\- Почему вы вообще о нем вспомнили?

\- Так, одна незначительная история.

\- Элини, Элини… - внезапное воспоминание пронзило Рулатара иглой. Он ведь уже когда-то слышал это имя. От Малара. - Так это на вас он мечтал жениться? 

\- Он восхищался вами. Он считал вас своим другом. - Элини встретилась с ним взглядом. В её серых, невозможно светлых глазах бушевал шторм. - Вы убили его.

\- А вы убили своего дядю.

\- Я этого не делала.

Рулатар расхохотался.

\- Элини, глупо отрицать это сейчас.

\- Я этого не делала. Убийцы не существует вовсе.

\- Что?

\- У моего дяди было больное сердце. Красавец, дуэлянт, блестящий стратег, владелец Клинка Осколков, слишком привязанный к родному городу, чтобы оставить его и отправиться в столицу, но неизменно преданный великому князю и короне и в годы мира, и в годы сражений… Конечно же, наша семья скрывала его болезнь. Мой отец вел дела в городе и сбивал спесь с соседей, пока дядя составлял для него планы военных кампаний и торговые договоры. Мой дядя проводил со мной много времени. Он тайно научил меня драться ножом, хотя отец был против, а матушка была бы в ужасе. Когда Малар погиб на службе в столице, он переживал мою утрату как свою. 

Рулатар прикрыл глаза. 

\- В тот вечер они с отцом поссорились, - негромко продолжила Элини, - и дядя слег в постель с сердечным приступом. Он просил отца позаботиться о Таралине и не винить себя в его смерти. Он разрешил мне… всё это. Когда он умер, я написала торговцу пряностями от его лица. Дарас и Олси облачили его в дорожный костюм и вынесли за ворота поместья. Я ударила его мертвое тело ножом. Городской хирург охотно согласился скрывать его болезнь и дальше и подтвердил мою версию. Я уговорила Маваси написать в столицу и потребовать королевского правосудия. Мой дядя продавал яды, вбрасывал слухи и поставлял светледи Садеас сведения из Тайлены, Хердаза и Джа-Кеведа. Вышло бы неприятно, если бы это всё всплыло при расследовании его убийства, поэтому в Вестфорд приехали вы.

Рулатар молчал. Вокруг масляной лампы противно жужжали мошки. 

\- Я не была уверена, что именно вы виновны в смерти Малара, поэтому я провела собственное маленькое расследование. Дарас доставлял мне послания от Сарины. Вообще-то это была опасная ставка, ведь я не знала, что она расскажет вам о нашей семье. Но, как видите, всё прошло прелестно. Олси охотно тратил мои сферы на вечера в таверне с Морко и Тэнгом. А Ринори не умеет пить.

Элини развела руки в стороны, развернув к нему ладони. Серое домашнее платье с узкими рукавами и белыми манжетами сегодня выглядело на ней как королевские одежды. 

\- Знаете, почему я на это решилась? Я видела сон. Черные тени с сияющими глазами, сияющими клинками и узорами звезд. Черные тени и Налан среди них. Он сказал, что выбрал меня. Что божественная кара свершится.

Рулатар похолодел.

\- И что вы намерены делать? Вы же погубите себя и всю свою семью.

\- Да? Мой отец взят под стражу и сидит в особняке в окружении Ринори, Тэнга и еще десятка людей. Маваси с Реленом сбежали в Веденар, и Морко любезно вызвался сопроводить их. Моему племяннику шесть лет. А я… Я набожная провинциальная дурочка и даже не знаю, как держать в руках оружие. Вы же броситесь защищать меня, капитан, если сюда ворвется убийца, похитивший Клинок Осколков? 

Рулатар уставился на её раскрытую ладонь. Лиловые шарики спренов страха поползли вверх по его ногам. Кувшины с маслом и мешки с зерном и пряностями с грохотом посыпались на пол. Масляная лампа зашипела и погасла. 

Пропажа. Пять дней затворничества. Десять ударов сердца. Узоры ветров и волн, струящиеся по кромке лезвия. Правосудие ждет. Божественная кара свершится.

«Яд». «Утрата». «Ловушка».

\- О чем вы молились в часовне? - выдавил он.

\- О справедливости.

Элини шагнула вперед и призвала Клинок Осколков.


End file.
